A thread nip or thread snip is widely used in the preparation of textile fabrics and yarns and has many diversified applications in areas other than for textiles. A thread snip is and has become a highly useful tool having a multiplicity of purposes in home, office, shop and industry. Usually, thread snips are fabricated of steel and are relatively heavy depending upon the nature of the type cutting that must be performed. Periodic blade sharpening may be required depending upon the frequency of use and the materials severed. Occasional spring adjustment and pivot assembly repairs are necessary. Frequently, thread snips are discarded rather than repaired despite the relatively small expense in making adjustments and sharpening blades.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a compact, lightweight, and durable thread nip which may be readily available for use as a cutting implement for innumerable tasks whether for seamstresses, industrial, office, or home utilization.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a thread snip that may be conveniently carried in the purse or pocket because of its lightweight, compactness, and protective features, comparable to a writing instrument such as a pen or a pencil.
Other objects and many of the attendant advantages of this novel thread snip will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment, a brief summary of the invention, and a brief description of a drawing of the preferred embodiment with the recognition that variations may be made in the materials and positioning of the components which variations are contemplated within the scope of the appended claims.